


I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Out Of My Hair

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Gilmore Girls/? Crossover
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers but shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Out Of My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for [](http://dean-revolution.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dean-revolution.livejournal.com/)**dean_revolution**.

Dean flops down on his unmade bed, while tossing his duffel bag on the floor. He had just gotten back from seeing a wedding planner for his upcoming nuptials per Lindsay’s request, in New York. But now, there’s a problem. A big problem. Approximately a six foot, lucious-lipped, green-eyed god who he can’t seem to get out of his head since meeting him in the airport while waiting for their flights. The poor guy was cheated on so he’s leaving her back in NY and is going back to Boston, where he once lived, and now he’s all Dean can think about. It’s not like he’s never looked twice at a guy before because he has - a lot, but this guy makes him want to forget all about Lindsay and that has never happened before. Reaching for his hardening cock, he stops, remembering he’ll be late for work again and this time, Taylor might not be so reasonable.

Thinking to himself, ‘I love Lindsay, not some hot guy - whose hair curls slightly at the back of his neck - I’ll never see again’, he grabs his Doose’s apron and his thoughts go back to that guy. Whispering to no one, “Mmmm…I wonder what C.J. stands for”.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: C.J is from Dawson’s Creek season 6 and was played by Jensen Ackles. At the end of the series, CJ went to NY for school and his girlfriend, Jen was going as well. Years later, Jen came back with a child and said something about the father but never named who the father was, so speculation was that he was C.J but I never understood that. I didn’t think he would have done that, so this way, I made that he left her cheating ass behind.  
> So this was to take place some place between April 2003 and October 2003.  
> 


End file.
